SICK
by esthiSipil
Summary: Daddy sakit apa? Daddy sakit berat, Jongin... Tak bisa disembuhkan... (KRISHO and HUNKAI bromance)


**Cast : Kris, Suho, Kai, Sehun, Xiumin, Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Tao**

**Pairing : Krisho**

**Bromance : Hunkai**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal-abal, gaje, cerita ngebosenin, gak masuk akal, absurd, ide pasaran, dll**

**Genre: Humor gagal…. Romance….**

.

.

Seorang namja cilik berusia 4 tahun dengan kulit tan, nampak melangkahkan kedua kaki mungilnya dengan riang. Rambut hitamnya yang sedikit bergelombang, ikut bergerak-gerak lincah seiring dengan lompatan-lompatan kecilnya nya. Tas ransel kura-kura ninjanya juga ikut melonjak-lonjak di punggungnya. Dia memang sangat senang.

Disampingnya, seorang bocah berusia 11 tahun berjalan dengan tenang sambil menggandeng tangan namja cilik itu. Sesekali namja berambut pirang itu menyunggingkan senyumnya melihat tingkah adiknya yang menggemaskan. Rambut pirangnya nampak basah oleh keringat karena memang cuaca hari itu sangat panas. Namun panasnya cuaca tidak menyurutkan langkah mereka untuk berjalan kaki menuju kafe tempat ayah mereka bekerja.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 siang kala itu.

"Hyung, lihat! Itu tupu-tupu!" seru bocah cilik itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk seekor hewan yang terbang melewati mereka dengan sayapnya yang terkembang indah. Kedua matanya nampak berbinar-binar.

Sang kakak hanya mampu tersenyum geli mendengar kata-kata adiknya. "Bukan tupu-tupu, tapi kupu-kupu, Jongin-ah…" katanya berusaha membetulkan pengucapan adiknya yang memang terkadang masih salah. Maklum, adiknya kan masih kecil.

Jongin, sang adik, menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan penasaran. "Kupu-kupu ya, hyung?" tanyanya polos. Sang kakak, yang bernama Sehun, mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Jongin dengan sayang.

"Ooo…. Pupu-pupu…." gumam Jongin sambil mengangguk-angguk seolah-olah mengerti. Sehun yang mendengar gumaman adiknya tak dapat menahan tawa gelinya. Aigoooo! Adik nya ini memang sangat menggemaskan.

"Kupu-kupu…. Bukan pupu-pupu… Dengar yaa… Kuu….pu…" Sehun lagi-lagi dengan sabar mengajari Jongin.

Jongin kecil menepukkan kedua tangannya dengan semangat, "Ah iya, Jongin mengerti, hyung! Ku-pu….ku-pu…." ucapnya dengan intonasi yang lucu.

"Ayo, kita kejar dia, hyung! Jongin mauuu!"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sehun, Jongin sudah melesat berusaha mengejar kupu-kupu itu. Sehun yang tak sempat mengatakan apa-apa, tentu saja terkejut karena adiknya tiba-tiba saja lari.

"Jongin-ah, jangan lari! Nanti kau jatuh!" serunya sambil berusaha mengejar Jongin.

Jongin yang tak mengindahkan teriakan Sehun terus saja berlari dengan mata yang terarah kepada kupu-kupu cantik yang seolah-olah terbang menggodanya. Benar saja, namja cilik itu terjatuh karena tersandung polisi tidur gara-gara tidak memperhatikan langkahnya.

"Hueeeeeeee! Hyuuuuungggggg!" Dan pecahlah tangisnya.

Dengan panik Sehun berjalan mendekati Jongin dan berjongkok didepan adiknya itu. Jongin menangis meraung-meraung karena kesakitan. Lututnya mengeluarkan darah karena terantuk aspal jalan.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini? Lututmu berdarah…! Jongin bisa jalan?" tanya Sehun gugup.

Biasanya disaat-saat seperti ini selalu ada Appa atau Daddy-nya yang bisa menenangkan Jongin. Tapi sekarang? Mereka hanya berdua saja. Tapi Sehun tahu, sebagai kakak yang baik, dia harus bisa melakukan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan Appa dan Daddy-nya.

"Sakit, hyuuuunggg! Hueeeee!" tangis Jongin masih belum juga reda.

Ughhh…bagaimana ini? Mana tidak ada orang lain lagi di sekitar mereka. Sehun semakin kebingungan. Akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk menggendong adiknya di punggungnya.

"Jongin-ah, ayo naik ke punggung Hyung…" suruhnya sambil berjongkok di depan Jongin dengan posisi punggungnya yang kini ada dihadapan Jongin.

Jongin kecil berusaha menahan sakitnya saat mengangkat tubuhnya. Akhirnya dengan susah payah, dia berhasil naik ke punggung Sehun, melingkarkan kedua tangan mungilnya di leher Sehun, dan kedua kakinya melingkar di pinggangnya.

Sehun berusaha untuk berdiri sambil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Maklum, selain harus menggendong Jongin, dia juga harus membawa ransel miliknya dan adiknya di kedua tangannya. Benar-benar berat. Untung saja kafe appa-nya sudah dekat.

Hembusan nafas lega keluar dari bibir tipisnya saat kafe appa-nya sudah nampak. Dia berusaha mempercepat langkahnya agar cepat sampai.

"Selamat datang di Kafe Ex− Ya ampun, Sehun-ah, kenapa dengan Jongin?" seorang namja dengan wajah lembut seperti malaikat bergegas mendekati Sehun yang nampak sudah sangat kelelahan begitu dia masuk ke dalam kafe itu.

"Appa, tolong Sehun…." rengeknya. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa sangat lemas.

Junmyeon, nama ayah dari Sehun dan Jongin−sekaligus pemilik Kafe EXO, mengambil Jongin dari punggung Sehun. Namja cilik itu langsung melingkarkan tangan mungilnya ke leher Junmyeon dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher namja itu.

Dengan lembut, Junmyeon menepuk-nepuk punggung Jongin agar tangisnya reda, sambil sesekali menggoyang-goyang tubuhnya kekanan dan keiri. Setelah hanya terdengar isakan-isakan kecil dari bibir Jongin, Junmyeon menggandeng tangan Sehun dengan tangannya yang bebas dan membawa mereka ke meja di pojok kafe yang kebetulan kosong.

Junmyeon mendudukkan Sehun di salah satu kursi, dan dia sendiri duduk di kursi di seberang Sehun dan meletakkan Jongin di pangkuannya.

"Sekarang coba cerita sama Appa apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Jongin menangis?"

Sehun hendak menjawab pertanyaan Junmyeon, ketika Jongin tiba-tiba berceloteh.

"Tadi ada cupu-cupu baguuuusssss, Appa, (_kupu-kupu, Jongin-ah−koreksi Sehun pelan_) trus Jongin kejar… Tapi Jongin tersandung gelembungan jalan… Trus Jongin jatuh…. Sakitttt, Appa, ini kaki Jongin berdarah. Untung Sehun-hyung orang yang kuat, jadi bisa gendong Jongin sampai ke sini. Sehun-hyung keren, Appa…" Jongin mengacungkan jempolnya pada Sehun sambil mengeluarkan senyum lucu.

Blus! Wajah Sehun spontan memerah mendengar pujian adiknya barusan. Betapa bangganya dia dianggap keren oleh adiknya.

Sementara Junmyeon tak bisa menahan senyum gelinya. Pertama karena Jongin masih salah dalam mengucapkan kupu-kupu, kedua karena dia menyebut polisi tidur dengan gelembung jalan (dapat dari mana dia istilah itu?), ketiga karena Jongin memang sangat mengagumi kakaknya.

"Ini, hyung, obat untuk Jongin.." seorang namja bermata panda tiba-tiba saja berdiri di samping Junmyeon sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak P3K.

Junmyeon menengadah dan melihat wajahTao-adik ipar sekaligus karyawan kafe itu− tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Paman Tao!" pekik Jongin girang.

"Hai, jagoan kecil, kau terjatuh ya? Kau tidak menangis kan? Jagoan itu tidak gampang menangis lho…" kata Tao sambil menggendong Jongin.

"Tidak kok, Paman, Jongin, tidak menangis…." jawabnya berbohong.

Sehun memasang ekspresi horor, sementara Junmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hayo, Jongin, jangan bohong sama Paman…" tegur Junmyeon lembut.

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, "Iya iya… Tadi Jongin menangis…." katanya akhirnya dengan suara pelan. Dia merasa malu ketahuan menangis.

"Nah, begitu dong… Jagoan juga tidak suka berbohong…" kata Tao sambil menyentil ujung hidung Jongin, membuat si pemilik hidung terkikik.

"Hai, Hun… Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanyanya sambil mengacak rambut Sehun.

"Paman, aduh…jangan diacak-acak! Modelnya sudah keren ini…." pekiknya sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Mendengar protes Sehun, Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Anak kecil zaman sekarang sudah mengerti model rambut keren? Ya ampun, padahal usia Sehun masih 11 tahun!

"Jongin-ah, sini turun. Appa obati dulu lukamu…" bujuk Junmyeon. Jongin lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Junmyeon. Setelah Jongin didudukkan di kursi nya, Junmyeon kemudian berlutut di hadapan Jongin. Dengan hati-hati di bersihkannya luka di lutut Jongin, sebelum kemudian mengoleskannya dengan salep antiseptic.

Kedua mata Jongin berkaca-kaca saat merasakan perih di lututnya. Tangan mungilnya tanpa sadar meremas tangan Sehun yang sedang memegangnya, membuat Sehun meringis menahan sakit. Setelah itu, Junmyeon menutup luka itu dengan plester bergambar Pororo, tokoh kartun favorit Jongin.

Kedua mata mungil Jongin seketika berbinar cerah saat melihat plester pororo yang kini terpasang dengan manis di lutut kanannya. Junmyeon mengecup lembut luka yang sudah tertutup plester itu sebelum akhirnya tersenyum pada putra bungsunya.

"Nah, sudah selesai semua. Bagaimana, sayang? Masih sakit?" tanya Junmyeon lembut.

Jongin menggeleng imut. Sebuah senyuman lebar terpasang di wajahnya, "Tidak sakit lagi kok, Appa…Lalalala…..Pororo lucuuuu!" pekiknya girang.

"Aku dataangggg…!"

Sebuah suara terdengar membahana di kafe tersebut, membuat seluruh pengunjung kafe spontan menoleh ke sumber suara.

Tao memutar bola matanya malas begitu mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Daddyyyyy!"

Jongin dan Sehun serempak berlari dan memeluk pinggang sosok yang mereka panggil 'daddy'.

"Wah, ternyata dua jagoan Daddy ada di sini juga…"

Junmyeon berjalan mendekati sosok tinggi itu sambil tak lupa memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"Hai, Yifan…. Mau makan siang?"

"Hai juga, Babe…."

Namja tinggi itu mengecup kening Junmyeon dengan posisi Sehun dan Jongin yang masih bergelayut di kaki dan pinggangnya, membuat seluruh pengunjung yang ada di situ ber-_fan girling_ ria melihat keluarga kecil yang manis itu.

"Ewww…..PDA…..Gege benar-benar mengacaukan otak dan pikiranku…" ejek Tao sok dramatis.

"Bilang saja kau iri, Tao…." ledek namja jangkung itu tak mau kalah.

"Cih….iri dari mananya? Kau berlebihan, Ge… Sudah ah… Aku ke dapur lagi…."

Tao mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan berlalu dari situ untuk kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya di dapur bersama Kyungsoo, salah satu juru masak di situ.

Dialah Wu Yifan, suami dari Junmyeon, sekaligus kepala rumah tangga keluarga Wu. Kantornya yang kebetulan berlokasi di seberang jalan kafe tempat 'istri'-nya bekerja, membuatnya sering mengunjungi kafe itu saat makan siang.

Namun hari ini dia sedikit terlambat makan siang karena ada rapat mendadak dengan kliennya. Resiko pekerjaan seorang CEO.

"Babe, aku makan roti bakar saja ya…" pintanya pada Junmyeon sambil menggandeng tangan Jongin dan Sehun.

Junmyeon mengangkat alisnya, "Hanya itu? Memangnya kau sudah makan siang?"

Yifan menggeleng, "Belum sih… hehehe…"

"Ck…aku tidak mau tahu.. Siang ini kau harus makan apa saja yang aku buatkan untukmu. Kau tunggu saja di situ," perintah Junmyeon galak.

Dia memang sangat keras untuk urusan gizi keluarganya. Jongin dan Sehun pastinya sudah makan siang di sekolah, karena dia memang selalu membawakan bekal untuk mereka. Untungnya Sehun dan Jongin bukanlah tipe anak yang susah makan. Jika mereka lapar ya mereka makan, dan jam makan mereka sangat teratur. Mungkin hasil didikan Junmyeon cukup berhasil untuk duo jagoan ciliknya itu.

Yifan tersenyum simpul sambil membawa Sehun dan Jongin duduk di salah satu meja kosong.

"Daddy, tadi Jongin jatuh…" Sehun memulai bercerita saat mereka telah duduk.

Yifan yang mendudukkan Jongin di sampingnya, spontan melebarkan kedua matanya dan menoleh pada Jongin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas.

Dengan hati-hati dia menarik kursi yang diduduki Jongin agar merapat dengan kursinya, dan menarik tubuh mungil Jongin merapat juga dengan tubuhnya.

"Jinjja? Kenapa bisa jatuh?"

"Jongin mengejar tupu-tupu, Daddy…" jawab Jongin.

"Tupu-tupu?" Yifan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan bertanya, yang dibalas oleh cengiran khas seorang Wu Sehun.

"Maksudnya kupu-kupu, Dad…" terangnya.

Yifan terkekeh geli mendengar penjelasan Sehun, "Ooo…kupu-kupu… Lalu?"

"Yaaa…trus Jongin kesandung plembungan jalan… Nih, lukanya tadi diobati Appa…"

Dengan susah payah Jongin mengangkat kedua kakinya dan berusaha membuka sepatu Power Ranger-nya. Yifan membantu namja cilik itu untuk melepaskan kedua sepatunya. Setelah kedua sepatunya terlepas, Jongin memutar tubuhnya agar menghadap Yifan dan meletakkan kedua kakinya di paha daddy-nya itu. Jari mungilnya menunjuk-nunjuk luka di lututnya, maksudnya supaya Yifan melihatnya dengan jelas.

Yifan hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan imut Jongin. Dia lalu mengangkat tubuh Jongin dan memangkunya.

"Gwencaha, yang penting sudah diobati kan.. Pasti sebentar lagi juga sembuh…" katanya lembut sambil membelai rambut Jongin sayang.

"Sehun-ah, ulangan bahasa Inggrismu bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang duduk di seberangnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan daddy-nya, Sehun meringis karena teringat ulangan Bahasa Inggris-nya tadi. Fiuhhh! Benar-benar ulangan yang aneh dan membingungkan.

Masak iya Yuri Seonsengnim bukannya membagikan soal yang berisi pertanyaan Bahasa Inggris, malah menyuruh murid-muridnya keluar kelas dan mengarang tentang apapun yang mereka lihat di sekitar sekolah. Dalam Bahasa Inggris tentunya.

Sehun yang memang paling benci pelajaran mengarang (sekalipun mengarang dalam Bahasa Korea), langsung kebingungan. Mengarang tentang apa? Tidak ada yang menarik di sekolah.

Ditengah kebingungannya, dia melihat Jongin yang sedang asyik bermain pasir bersama salah seorang teman sekelasnya yang bernama Myungsoo. Saat itulah terlintas ide di benaknya. Kenapa dia tidak bercerita tentang adiknya saja? Dan begitulah akhirnya. Isi karangannya semuanya tentang Jongin, adiknya yang lucu.

"Yeah…lumayan sih, Dad, tidak buruk…" jawab Sehun akhirnya.

"Ini makanan untuk kaliaaannnn!"

Tiba-tiba saja seorang namja dengan pipi bulat datang membawa nampan penuh berisi makanan.

"Wow, Hyung, tidak salah nih? Ini untuk siapa saja?" tanya Yifan takjub ketika melihat satu demi satu makanan tersaji di meja di depannya.

Jongin dan Sehun sampai lupa untuk berkedip.

"Tentu saja untuk kalian bertiga. Ini permintaan khusus Junmyeon. Dihabiskan ya…"

"Paman Minseok, Jongin minta es krim…" pinta Jongin sambil menarik-narik ujung kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Minseok, namja yang membawakan makanan untuk mereka itu.

"Aigooo! Mianhe, sayang… Appa-mu bilang hari ini tidak boleh memberi es krim untukmu, soalnya kan tenggorokan Jongin baru sembuh… Mianhe…" jawabnya sambil membelai-belai rambut Jongin yang masih duduk di pangkuan Yifan.

Jongin langsung cemberut mendengar jawaban Minseok, "Tapi kan Jongin sakitnya sudah lama, Paman… Lamaaaa….sekali…." elaknya sambil memanjangkan kata lama.

"Lama bagaimana? Perasaan baru 2 hari yang lalu Jongin sembuh…" sambar Sehun sambil mengunyah kentang goreng yang dicomot dari salah satu piring di meja itu. Yifan memberikan tatapan mautnya pada anak sulungnya itu. Dasar bandel.

"Aniii…. 2 hari itu lama, hyung…" Jongin menggeleng kuat-kuat karena tidak mau kalah dari Sehun.

"Sejak kapan 2 hari itu lama?" Sehun masih tak mau berhenti menggoda Jongin.

"Tap-tapi…Myungsoo bilang 2 hari itu lamaa…." Kedua mata Jongin berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya gemetar.

"Wu Sehun…"

Yifan mengeluarkan suara tegas dan tatapan tajamnya sebagai peringatan pada anak sulungnya itu.

"Oke oke, Dad… Aku kan hanya ingin menggoda Jongin…." Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas sebagai tanda dia menyerah.

Yifan memutar bola matanya, namun tak urung sebentuk senyum kecil muncul di bibirnya.

"Jongin, hyung-mu benar. Jongin kan baru sembuh, sebaiknya jangan makan es krim dulu. Mengerti?" bujuk Yifan lembut.

Jongin memutar kepalanya dan menatap Yifan dengan tatapan memelas, "Sedikiiiiitttt…saja, Daddy… Satu sendok ya, Daddy…"

Kedua tangan Jongin tertangkup di depan dadanya, seolah-olah memohon.

Minseok tertawa geli melihat tingkah Jongin.

"Sayang, dengarkan kata-kata daddy. Jongin kan baru sembuh…"

Junmyeon muncul dan langsung duduk di samping Yifan sambil membelai rambut Jongin. Jongin mengalihkan tatapannya pada Junmyeon, maksudnya merayu.

"Hmmm…begini saja. Jongin mau bubble tea? Tapi tidak usah pake es… Mau?" tawar Junmyeon.

Seketika kedua mata Jongin berbinar mendengar bubble tea. Dengan semangat dia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ternyata tidak hanya Jongin yang semangat mendengar bubble tea, tapi juga kakaknya.

"Appa, aku juga mau bubble tea…" rengek Sehun.

"Tapi tidak dingin ya… Nanti adikmu malah minta punyamu kalau ada es nya…"

"Yaahhh…bubble tea mana enak kalau tidak dingin, Appa…."

"Ya sudah terserah, pilihannya cuman bubble tea tanpa es atau tidak ada bubble tea sama sekali," putus Junmyeon.

Sehun hanya mengangguk pasrah. Junmyeon tersenyum.

"Minseok-hyung, tolong ya buatkan 2 gelas bubble tea untuk Jongin dan Sehun…" pesannya pada Minseok yang masih berdiri di situ.

"Aku gelas yang besar ya, Paman…" sambar Sehun cepat.

Yifan dan Junmyeon saling melempar pandang dan tersenyum. Mereka memang mengerti betul kecanduan putra sulung mereka terhadap minuman dengan bola-bola itu.

"Oke, sebentar ya aku buatkan dulu…"

Minseok lalu berlalu ke dapur.

Tak berapa lama, setelah Minseok keluar dengan 2 gelas bubble tea ditangannya, keluarga Wu itu mulai menikmati makan siang mereka…yah…mungkin makan menjelang sore karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3.

Mereka makan sambil sesekali saling mengobrol, atau menyapa pengunjung di sekitar mereka. Kafe itu memang senantiasa ramai, jam berapapun. Tamu-nya sangat beragam. Namun keluarga Wu memang cukup terkenal, sehingga tak heran jika pengunjung yang datang mengenali mereka, dan menyapa mereka.

"Daddy, daddy pernah jatuh tidak?"

Tanya Jongin tiba-tiba sambil menyedot bubble tea di tangannya. Sekarang dia sudah pindah ke pangkuan Junmyeon.

Yifan menatap Junmyeo, yang dibalas tatapan heran sekaligus tertarik dari Junmyeon. Yifan berusaha mengingat-ngat masa lalunya. Kapan ya dia pernah jatuh? Yaa…cukup sering sih waktu kecil dulu, tapi itu kan hal yang biasa terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja terbersit jawaban di otaknya.

"Tentu saja Daddy pernah jatuh… Malah sangat keras.. Lebih sakit dari jatuh Jongin. Luka Daddy juga parah, sampai sekarang masih terasa."

Jongin membulatkan matanya karena terkejut, "Jinjja?! Berarti parah ya, Daddy? Mana yang sakit, Daddy?"

Junmyeon dan Sehun menatap Yifan dengan tatapan aneh. Memang kapan namja China-Kanada itu jatuh sampai terluka parah? Kalaupun iya, kenapa tidak terlihat bekas-bekas sakit atau lukanya? Dan kenapa tidak ada yang tahu?

"Kapan kau jatuh? Kok aku tidak tahu? Sekarang masih sakit?" tanya Junmyeon sambil mengangkat alisnya heran. Nada khawatir terdengar jelas dalam pertanyaannya. Dia lalu menggenggam tangan suaminya itu.

"Iya sampai sekarang masih sakit, Babe… Ugh… Aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana mengurangi sakitnya…" jawab Yifan sambil pura-pura sedih.

"Ihhh… Daddy jangan buat Jongin takut. Sini Jongin obati…. Mana yang sakit, Daddy?" Jongin mengulurkan tangannya pada Yifan, berharap daddy-nya menggendong dan memindahkannya ke pangkuannya.

Yifan terkekeh sambil mengambil Jongin dari pangkuan Junmyeon.

"Sakitnya di sini, sayang…" jawabnya sambil menunjuk dadanya sendiri, setelah mendudukkan Jongin di pangkuannya dengan posisi menghadap tubuhnya. Diam-diam Yifan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Junmyeon.

Junmyeon yang mengerti maksud Yifan, tersenyum malu dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Dasar sok romantis!

Jongin membelalakkan kedua matanya. Dia lalu mengecup dada Yifan, mungkin berniat melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Junmyeon pada lututnya tadi.

"Muahh… Sudah sembuh belum, Daddy?" tanyanya sambil menatap Yifan polos.

Yifan, Junmyeon, bahkan Sehun benar-benar tak dapat menahan gemasnya melihat kelakuan Jongin.

"Sayang, sakit Daddy ini tidak akan sembuh…" kata Yifan lembut.

"Huh? Jinjja? Bahkan oleh Dokter Zhang sekalipun, Daddy?"

Mendengar nama 'Zhang' terucap dari bibir Jongin, Yifan mati-matian menahan ekspresinya agar tetap tenang. Maklum, Dokter Zhang alias Zhang Yixing yang disebut-sebut oleh Jongin adalah mantan kekasih Junmyeon dulu. Memang sih hubungan mereka masih baik-baik saja, tapi tetap saja rasa cemburu selalu datang tiap kali melihat atau mendengar namanya.

Junmyeon berusaha agar tidak tertawa melihat ekspresi Yifan yang malah jadi lucu karena berusaha menutupi rasa cemburunya. Sementara Sehun, dia lebih memilih asyik dengan makanannya, karena tahu sifat iseng Yifan saat ini sedang kambuh.

"Bahkan oleh Dokter Zhang sekalipun… Karena sakit Daddy ini sangat parah.." Yifan memasang ekspresi sedihnya, membuat Jongin iba dan menangkup pipinya dengan sayang.

"Daddy, jangan sedih… Nanti Jongin carikan obat atau dokter untuk bantu Daddy. Sekarang bilang sama Jongin Daddy sakit apa?"

"Namanya−"

"Jongin, sudah nee… Sini ikut Appa… Biar Daddy selesaikan makannya dulu…" Junmyeon buru-buru memotong kata-kata Wu Yifan. Jangan sampai putra bungsunya itu terkontaminasi sifat mesum suaminya.

Jongin tentu saja berontak, karena dia merasa belum selesai berurusan dengan daddy-nya.

"Ahhh…tidak mau, Appa, Jongin mau tahu daddy sakit apa… Supaya bisa sembuh…"

Dengan erat dipegangnya kemeja depan yang dikenakan Yifan.

Yifan menatap Junmyeon sambil memasang senyum penuh kemenangan. Junmyeon melotot pada Yifan, berusaha mengancamnya agar tidak bicara macam-macam. Tapi memang di mata Yifan apapun yang dilakukan Junmyeon selalu imut, ancamannya tentu saja tidak mempan.

"Daddy, ayo bilang sama Jongin…! Daddy sakit apa?" desak Jongin sambil menarik-narik kemeja Yifan yang tengah digenggam tangan mungilnya.

"Daddy sakiiii…..itt….sakit cinta, sayang…" jawab Yifan dengan suara pelan, tapi cukup bisa didengar oleh Junmyeon dan Sehun, matanya malah terarah pada Junmyeon dengan tatapan mesum.

Sehun langsung membuat gerakan pura-pura muntah mendengarnya.

"Yak! Wu Yifan!" Junmyeon langsung mencubiti lengan Yifan gemas, membuat si namja naga itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Jongin menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

"Cinta? Cinta itu apa, Daddy?"

Sehun yang melihat kejadian itu buru-buru mengambil Jongin dari pangkuan Yifan dan menggendongnya menjauhi Appa dan Daddy-nya yang sedang 'bertengkar' hebat.

"Hyung, Jongin tidak mengerti… Sakit cinta itu apa sih?" tanya Jongin polos. Matanya tidak lepas menatap Yifan yang tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan Junmyeon yang masih belum berhenti mencubitinya.

Sehun pura-pura tidak mendengar dan terus berjalan mendekati meja kasir dimana Minseok, Kyungsoo, Tao, dan Luhan yang juga sedang memperhatikan Yifan dan Junmyeon sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jongin mau bubble tea lagi? Hyung masih ingin bubble tea… Kita minum berdua yuk.." tawar Sehun berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Jongin.

Berhubung Jongin hanyalah seorang anak kecil, tentu saja telinganya langsung menegak mendengar kata-kata Sehun. Dia menatap hyung-nya dengan tatapan bahagia yang menandakan kalau dia akan dengan senang hati menerima tawarannya.

Sehun mengangguk, "Oke, Paman Minseok, buatkan lagi bubble tea tanpa es yang besar ya… Aku minum berdua dengan Jongin…" pintanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Oke, Hun.. Ngomong-ngomong, mereka bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke arah Yifan dan Junmyeon dengan dagunya.

Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya dan mengangkat bahunya. Sementara paman-pamannya yang lain saling melempar pandang dan tersenyum penuh arti.

Sementara itu di kejauhan masih terdengar omelan Junmyeon, "Awas ya, Yifan, jangan coba-coba mengotori otak Jongin dan Sehun dengan hal yang tidak-tidak…"

"Lho…memangnya cinta itu hal yang tidak-tidak? Aww..awww…iya iya…. Sakit, Babe… Adududuh….kau sadis sekali…."

Begitulah…

Perhatian Jongin tidak lagi tertuju pada kedua ayahnya, karena ditangannya sudah ada segelas bubble tea. Sementara Sehun tak bisa menahan senyum gelinya melihat keributan Junmyeon dan Yifan.

.

.

Hai hai hai….saya balik lagi dengan epep baru (emang ada yang nanya? Wkwkwk…..)

Jadi ini epep gak tau tiba-tiba aja gitu mampir ceritanya di otak saya… hahaha…

Mudah-mudahan readers semua suka yak…. Amiiinnn…

Btw, untuk epep saya yang lain yang judulnya _**KIM BROTHERS AND THE TWINS**_….saya _**DISCONTINUED**_ ya….

Sebenernya saya udah banyak nulis lanjutan tu epep, tapi sebulan kemaren ada tugas luar kota rada pelosok gitu deh, jadi gak ada internet. Eh, pas udah balik malah file-nya keapus semuaaa… Huaaaa… nangis kejer saya… Sumpah langsung ilang mood buat lanjutin… hadehhh…

Saya bener-bener minta maaf yaa… Mianheee… #bow….(duh, saya jadi gak enak sendiri ini…berasa bener ceroboh dan begonya… Hiks hiks…)

Okehlah….saya tunggu reviewnya ya…. GOMAWOOO!


End file.
